Terra in the Tower
by Ghost-Toast
Summary: -On Hiatus- At the rebellious age of seventeen and three hundred and sixty three days old, Terra was ready to leave the tower she had been stuck in since she was twelve...maybe. Tangled AU.


I don't want to make a long A/N up here, so here's what you really need to know:

-This is an AU based mostly on the movie Tangled, because I happen to love fics with Disney movie plots.

-This chapter is the back story on how everyone got where they are, but it's still pretty important if you plan to keep reading this.

-My full chapters are never this short, so you can look forward to longer chapters later on.

-I will not be bumping the rating up, so please don't ask me to.

* * *

><p>The young King carefully snuck into the garden for the third time this week. His wife was pregnant and she had once tasted a fruit found only in Slade's garden many years ago when he still sold them at market. But this was no longer the case, and his wife was now craving the sweet fruit once more. She was so close to having the baby, why make her upset? So he pulled himself over the small stone wall for the third night in a row, snuck through the garden with his basket until he came to a tree bearing the fruit he was after. He plucked several of the strange fruit, filling his basket. With a smug chuckle, he turned to sneak back out.<p>

"Going somewhere?" The King knew that bone chilling voice anywhere. "And here I thought you had come to pay me a visit, but I find you stealing from me."

The young King turned to face the narrow eyes Slade was boring into him. The King was trembling and he knew it, but put on a confident mask. "My wife, your Queen, requires this fruit. Are you going to deny the Queen while she is days from birthing our heir?"

"So confident in the idea that your child is going to be a boy;" Slade's smile held a sadistic feel. Clearly he had seen through the King. "You have taken something from me, and so you must return it. Take the fruit tonight, and tomorrow you must replace what you stole. I'll come by after dark to retrieve it."

And so the King returned to his castle and fed the Queen the fruit she had so desperately asked for. The next morning he awoke alone and immediately feared that Slade had taken her in the night. This fear was smothered only moments later when a servant burst through his bedroom doors, alerting him that the Queen was going into labor. That day, they had a beautiful baby girl with a light fuzz of blonde hair. The King was initially disappointed in the fact that he was still without an heir, but decided he was young and had plenty of time left to have a son. The Queen wanted to wait on naming their daughter, and the King agreed. They wanted a name fitting of the beauty she was sure to posses. That night the three of them sat in one of the great halls, enjoying the warmth and soft light of the fireplace, when a series of loud knocks on the castle's large doors was heard. The young king answered, knowing it would be Slade, here to collect what he was owed. Upon opening the massive doors, the King deposited a small pouch containing the pits of the fruit into Slade's hand. "Now you may continue to grow them exclusively, without fear of competition. This is what you wanted, yes?"

The scowl on Slade's face told him that this _was not _what he was after, but the ignorant King pretended he didn't see anything. He bid him a good night and shut the large doors in his face. Not a second later, he heard his wife scream. He ran to her, and was shocked stiff when he entered the hall. Slade was holding his child, smiling at him in a way that made his stomach drop. The older man turned, and walked back into the fireplace, the Queen scrambling to catch him. But she could not, and ended up burning her arm in the process. The King sent his most brutal men to the tower only to see it was gone, a large crater in its place. The king knew Slade had no control over earth, leaving only one other option. His child had been blessed with an extraordinary ability. The King and Queen warned all to be on the lookout for a young blonde girl with control over earth. Twelve years later, someone had thought they spotted her outside a small garden. When they searched the area, they found another crater. It seemed that no matter where they found her, Slade would have her move the house just before they got there. Little did they know the tower was never far from where it had once been, as moving such a large amount of earth was difficult for Terra. They were always hid just under the noses of the People of the Stars, but forever in a blind spot

* * *

><p>I've been working on what I though would be the first chapter for this story for some time now, and this was just a small part of it. But I decided that where I had this made the story very...well, in the words of my never satisfied English 11 teacher, "uneven". Though I'd say I improved greatly after passing his class.<p>

Next chapter I plan to introduce an older Terra!

I won't harp on getting reviews for this because this is really just an introduction, but you can leave one if you really want with guesses as to who everyone else is going to be. I do respond to every review I get, because I love to know that my reviews have been read so I figured I'd pass it forward.


End file.
